1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved nozzle for applying dampening fluid to the dampening rolls of lithographic printing presses. Specifically, it provides an improved means for obtaining a widely dispersed yet thin almost laminar spray in which droplet size can be controlled by varying some of the input requirements. For example, the air stream remains constant with a constant pressure air inlet. Secondly, the fluid flow rate can be varied to change the delivered flow and the pressure required for the nozzle flow. This device may be used in conjunction with a pump, a gravity feed system or other flow pressure device. Additionally, the inlet fluid may be continuous or pulsed while the energy of the outlet stream may be varied by changing the inlet air pressure. The fluid outlet serration pattern is designed to provide even distribution of the fluid over a flat surface. Finally, the device is constructed in such a way that the serration pattern used on the dispersion part of the nozzle is designed so that the serrations are larger the further they are away from the nozzle centerline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, dampener spray apparatus heretofore used in conjunction with lithographic printing presses have utilized the normal type of nozzle where air and dampening fluid are comingled in the interior of the nozzle and sprayed toward the dampening system. When this configuration is used, the configuration of the spray can generally be described as conical in shape so that a uniform deposition of spray on the dampening roll is virtually impossible. Examples of existing spray dampener apparatus may be seen by referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,834,169; 3,924,531 and 4,044,674.